


I'm going to be a what

by the1nerdygeek



Series: Promts [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Puppies, babies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1nerdygeek/pseuds/the1nerdygeek
Summary: Felicity is hiding something but what??fluffy one-shot





	I'm going to be a what

**Author's Note:**

> so I couldn't leave Codex alone even though he was supposed to only be in a one-shot he's back  
> i've decided all these prompts are going to take place in the same universe but will jump around in the time line  
> enjoy

When John walks into the gym at the lair he does not expect to find Oliver pacing back and forth across the mats completely ignoring him, but as he approaches Oliver gives no reaction what so ever.  
“Sup man” Dig finally says causing Oliver to jump, Dig holds back a smile “you seem tense” Oliver frowns  
“I was thinking that’s all” Oliver says looking away.  
“You want to talk about it?” Diggle asks beginning to wrap his hands for his work out Oliver continues to stare into space as Diggle stretch’s  
“I think Felicity is hiding something from me” Oliver says breaking the silence. Diggle stares at him eyebrow raised  
“that doesn’t sound like Felicity man”  
“I know it's just..” Olive sputters out pinching the bridge of his nose “she’s been jumpier than normal especial at home and something's gotten into Codex he won’t leave her alone for a second.”  
“That dog has never be able to leave her alone Oliver, she saved his life” Dig responds leaning against one of the support columns across from Oliver who had begun pacing again.  
“I wish I could explain it John but something just feels off you know” Oliver turns to face Dig crossing his arms across his chest  
“The way I see it Oliver you have two options, 1. It's all in your head because your mind thinks you can’t be happy” Oliver makes a face of disagreement but it fades quickly as he realizes Dig’s not wrong. “2. Felicity is hiding something. Either way you need to talk to her man” Oliver remains silent for a moment weighing Dig’s words,  
“Thank you, John” Oliver says clasping the other man on the shoulder. Dig smiles  
“anytime man.”

After his workout with Dig and a shower Oliver heads into the main section of the lair in search of Felicity who is nowhere to be seen, Oliver frowns climbing the stairs up to the dais and sitting in front of one of the many computers. Beside the monitor is a picture of Oliver, Felicity and Codex sitting together at the park where they celebrated John Jr.’s birthday, Oliver smiles remembering how excited the little boy was to see Codex.

“Now you behave Codex John is smaller than you and we don’t want to hurt him” Felicity tells the dog as they walk towards the picnic tables booked for today’s festivities.  
“he’ll be fine” Oliver says draping his arm around Felicity’s shoulders while scanning the area for threats, he can see his own security along with a gang of well hidden ARGUS agents scattered across the area.  
“PUPPY” Oliver and Felicity can hear John Jr cry across the park as he spots Codex, Oliver can see John try and reach out to grab him but misses and the little boy barrels towards the dog at full speed. At the last second Oliver grabs the boy hoisting him up into the air before he can tackle Codex to the ground, Felicity kneels grabbing Codex’s collar as Oliver crouches down holding John Jr. so he can say hello.  
“John this is Codex” Felicity says John claps then reaches out to pet Codex who moves closer to sniff at the little boys hands “gentle Codex” Felicity adds as the dog moves closer.  
“Co-dex” John says as he pats the dog on the head smiling from ear to ear, Codex licks the little boy’s face sending him into a fit of giggles as Oliver puts him on the ground. “Come on Codex” John Jr says running back towards his parents, Codex looks up to Felicity  
“go on then” she says waving him off, he takes off after John as Oliver and Felicity follow in their wake.  
“Hey man glad you’re here” Diggle says giving Oliver a one armed hug  
“of course” Oliver says moving on to greet Lyla  
“we wouldn’t miss it John” Felicity says hugging him.  
“Auntie Liss codex fetch?” John asks pulling on Felicity’s hand  
“I don’t know why don’t you try” she suggests, the little boy smiles throwing the ball he was holding with all his strength.  
“Fetch Codex” he calls Codex obliges running to retrieve the ball then dropping it at the young Diggle’s feet. John claps his hands before picking the ball up and throwing it, laughing as Codex goes after it again  
“He’s good with kids” Dig says handing Oliver a beer  
“looks that way Felicity was terrified they wouldn’t hit it off” Dig laughs  
“sounds like Felicity” Oliver smiles eyes turning to Felicity who was talking with Lyla and Dinah. Oliver smiles as he takes in how beautiful she is wondering how he got so lucky “careful man you're drooling” Dig says elbowing his friend. Oliver snaps out of his thoughts and turns back to his friend  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Oliver says straightening his non-messed up shirt.  
“sure, you don’t man come on you can help me cook” Diggle says dragging Oliver over to the camping grill to start making the hamburgers and hot dogs.

By the time all the food was cooked John Jr. had worked up quiet the appetite playing with Codex, once her was bored with fetch he began to chase Codex around eventually tackling him in a hug.  
“YUMMY” John Jr. cried as he collided with his father’s legs Codex close behind  
“hey buddy you hungry” Dig asks picking up the little boy  
“yeah” John Jr. says attempting to reach across his father and grab a hotdog. Dig turns to ensure the boy can’t reach  
“let’s go see your Mom I think she has a plate ready for you already” Dig says walking towards Lyla who was in the process of cutting up a hotdog for John Jr.  
“hey you” Felicity says stepping up beside Oliver and grabbing some food, Oliver smiles placing a kiss on the top of her head  
“hey you”  
“I’m glad John Jr. and Codex got along I was hoping he would like kids can you imagine if he didn’t we would never be able to invite John and Lyla over again. I wouldn’t be able to babysit” Felicity babbles as Oliver gets his food and they sit down on a blanket next to the Diggle’s, while Codex sandwiched himself between Felicity and John Jr.  
“Smile Queens” Thea says to Oliver and Felicity holding up her phone to take a picture, almost automatically Oliver’s hand snakes around Felicity’s waist as she leans into him bringing Codex with her. “you guys are adorable Ollie I am posting this picture everywhere” Thea says tapping her phone  
“send one to me please” Felicity says picking up her plate before Codex can inhale all her food.

 

“Oliver” Oliver snaps back to the present as Felicity shakes his shoulder gently, he can feel Codex’s head resting in his lap as he looks up “hey what are you doing in my chair” Felicity smiles running a hand over his hair. Oliver leans into her touch.  
“I came looking for you and saw this on your desk” he holds out the photo to Felicity who takes it smiling  
“that was a good day” she says shooing Codex and sitting down on Oliver’s lap.  
“every day is a good one with you” Oliver says into Felicity’s shoulder, she giggles leaning forward to replace the photo on her desk  
“will you come with me somewhere” she asks not meeting his eyes  
“anywhere” he answers quickly. Felicity takes his hand and pulls him up with her turning to kiss him before dragging him out of the lair Codex close on their heels. When they get to Felicity’s car she hands Oliver a blindfold which he takes hesitantly raising an eyebrow “hurry up” she says rounding the car and open the back door so Codex could hop in Oliver gets in the car then puts on the blindfold.  
“where are we going Felicity” he asks causing his wife to sigh  
“what on earth makes you think I would just tell you after putting in all the work to getting you blindfolded” Felicity snaps, Oliver chuckles to himself as he feels her slap his arm. “Don’t you take the fun out of this Oliver by using your Arrow skills to tell where we’re going” Felicity warns Oliver feigns innocence  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about” he can hear Felicity sigh again.  
“This is what I get for marrying a ninja” he can see her shaking her head even with the blindfold  
“I promise to turn off my ninja skills for now” he says smiling  
“thank you, we’re almost there” Oliver can hear the excitement in her voice and a little of the dread he had been feeling evaporates.

“Okay we’re here I’ll be right over” Felicity says as she exits the car Oliver hold his breath until she opens his door on his side reaching in to grab his hand and help him out. “okay just a few more steps” Felicity says walking Oliver forward “you can take off blindfold now” she says smiling brightly as he lifts the cloth from his eyes. They are standing in front of a house with a wraparound porch Oliver looks to Felicity who is beaming at him then back to the house  
“is it ours?” he asks still trying to connect the dots  
“it is, come on” Felicity takes his hand and leads him to the house. He is still staring at her a bit confused but she seems so happy that he decides to let it go for now, he had to admit the house was perfect. “So it has an amazing kitchen” Felicity says as they walk in Oliver can see a hint of it off to the left as they enter but Felicity turns right heading up a flight of stairs. Oliver looks into the spacious living room and can see what he thinks is a pool through the patio door “Oliver” he hears Felicity call  
“I’m coming” he says taking the stairs two at a time. She is waiting for him in front of the first door in the upstairs hallway “is this the part where you reveal your collection of beanie babies” Felicity smiles smacking him gently.  
“In you go” she says smiling nodding her head towards the door, Oliver looks to her utterly confused first she surprises him with a house now she wants him to go into this specific room. He stares at Felicity for a minute she looks back her excitement fading to worry and frustration as he continues to stand in the hallway, in the end the look of disappointment makes his decision and he opens the door.

The room inside is spacious given there is no furniture but Oliver does spot a teddy bear sitting in the widow, he approaches slowly terrified of the warm feeling coursing through his chest. He reaches out and realises his hand is trembling, he is worried that the news isn’t what he wants it to be, and utterly terrified at how much he wants his hunch to be true. He picks up the little bear noticing a piece of paper taped to the front, Oliver removes it gently unfolding it to see an ultrasound. The smile that erupts onto his face is almost enough to make Felicity’s heart explode as he turns to her for confirmation  
“you’re going to be a dad” she says hands automatically drifting to her still flat stomach. Oliver doesn’t move just continues to stand  
“I’m going to be a what” he’s still smiling  
“we are having a baby” Felicity says slowly, he reacts right away closing the distance between them in an instant and wrapping Felicity in his arms,  
“I love you” He says into her hair.  
“I love you too” Felicity says returning his embrace  
“we’re having a baby” he whispers pulling away to look Felicity in the eye, she’s smiling and nodding  
“yes we are” Oliver holds her tight again, thinking about how perfect his life was, at least for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed comment if thats your thing and if you have any prompt ideas let me know  
> Thank you for reading


End file.
